Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez (character)
This article is about the character. For the card, see Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez is a character in the anime/manga of Future Card Buddyfight Hundred. He is part of a group of powerful Omni Lord Buddy Monsters called The Great 8. His Core Gadget is his Omni Lord Emblem, which takes the form of an orange orb attached to the center of his torso. Appearance Grangadez is a colossal golden dragon from Danger World. He has red and gold rock-like spines coming out of his shoulders, the side of his body, legs, arms and tail. He has red stone-like features that surround his face. He has yellow eyes and his Omni Lord emblem is located at the center of his torso. As stated by Gratos himself, Grangadez is the most powerful of all the Omni Lords and if Yamigedo devours him alone, Yamigedo would gain great power. Personality Grangadez has an intense fighting spirit that can even influence his card form's user if not controlled. He's considered the strongest of the Omni Lords, to the point that even the other Omni Lords feared what would happen if he went out of control. He's very strict about who can use him, as Miserea noted that Grangadez would refuse to join Rouga Aragami's deck and he judged Drum's ability to be an Omni Lord due to the latter's rather small size. If his slumber is interrupted Grangadez will go on an angry rampage. However, Grangadez can acknowledge others' potential and when awake uses his power responsibly, as he asked Rouga to not abuse having Grangadez in his deck. Despite only communicating by roaring, some seem to be able to understand what he says. Oddly he enjoys Stein Blade Joker's puns in a rather childish way. Biography Many millenia ago, Grangadez was recruited by Dynamis to aid in sealing Yamigedo on Earth. After that, he went into hibernation on Earth. Some time after Yamigedo was released, Grangadez's dormant form began to contact Rouga and Miserea by projecting his shadow, but determined that Rouga was not good enough so he didn't awaken. Sofia Sakharov forcefully awakened Grangadez in an effort to capture him, but it instead caused Grangadez to go on a blind rampage, forcing Miserea and Rouga to join forces to stop him by returning him to his card form by force. However Grangadez's influence affected Miserea, so he and Rouga had to Buddyfight to calm him down. Rouga won by taking down Grangadez who had 4 souls in his card, in one turn, earning the Deity Omni Lord's respect. With Grangadez on Rouga's side, all the Omni Lords assembled to seal Yamigedo again. Grangadez was confused by Drum appearing because he remembered Tenbu being the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, but quickly accepted him. He then clapped childishly at Joker's pun, much to Rouga's annoyance. When Yamigedo was located, the Omni Lords prepared to seal him again but were intercepted by the Inverse Fiends, who stopped the sealing process. Grangadez was then confronted by his Inverse counterpart. Gallery Grangadezroaringacceptance.png|Grangadez, roaring out his acceptance of Drum being the new Fifth Omni Dragon Lord Grangadezgainingsoul.png|Grangadez gaining soul INV Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Devilgadez.png|Grangadez and his Inverse Counterpart. Grangadez Attacking.png Kiri_with_Grangadez.PNG|Grangadez with Kiri as his buddy Trivia *In the anime series, Grangadez , Duel Sieger and Duel Jaeger are the only 3 monsters throughout the series that don't actually speak, but instead, roar to communicate. Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Buddy Character